


Part One: Sammy's First Day

by tiptoeingwayfinder



Series: SuperWhoAvengeLock High School AU [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingwayfinder/pseuds/tiptoeingwayfinder





	Part One: Sammy's First Day

As Sammy got his books together, the ‘67 Impala rolled to a halt in the parking lot. Dean threw the car in park and turned it off, looking at his brother and said, “There you go, Sammy. Nice and early for your first day.” Dean looked over and saw Sam looking down at his notebook, bending his paperback copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. “What’s going on, huh?” Dean shook Sam’s shoulder. Sammy didn’t look up but asked, “What if one of the kids make fun of me, Dean?”

Dean smiled and opened the door while saying, “Then I’ll rip his lungs out.” Sam sighed and got out of the car, shaking the hair from his face and adjusting the collar of his new plaid shirt. He assessed his appearance in the Impala’s side mirror and walking in Dean’s footsteps. He looked at his brother from behind and thought about the impression he’d given teachers about how the Winchester boys would be. He said a silent prayer as he walked through the doors that the teachers wouldn’t hate him because of Dean.

When the doors opened, Sam’s sight was overloaded with bright, blurry colors and all sorts of commotion. The roar of student chatter after a summer apart was to be expected, but it hurt Sam’s ears. He preferred to listen, and there were too many conversations going on to be able to listen.

Sam pulled on Dean’s jacket sleeve, and Dean turned to him and bent down so he could hear his brother. “Dean,” said Sammy, “I don’t have my schedule.” Dean smiled, “I know. I did that on purpose. That means your first friend, besides me, is going to be Chuck, the guidance counselor.”

“Chuck?” Sam asked suspiciously. He didn’t want to have to make friends when he already didn’t know anyone, and the Winchesters had a bad reputation. Dean just looked at Sam, and his eyes softened for a moment, “Don’t worry, Sammy. Chuck’s great. He’ll get you to your classes and you’ll have no troubles. If he asks any questions, just tell him you’re my brother.” Sam thought it strange that anyone would take being Dean’s brother as a good omen, but he dismissed it and nodded because he trusted Dean.

Dean stood up straight and his eyes went hard again, and he pushed his brother toward the office door and said, “Now get in there. Text me if you need anything. I’ll be around today,” and just like that Dean disappeared in the mass of people. Sam turned toward the door with one word on it: Chuck. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A voice from the other side of the door answered, “Who is it? What do you want?” Sam stuttered, “M-my name is Sam… W-Winchester. My brother Dean sent me to you.” The door opened and Sam was hurried inside by someone he couldn’t see yet. The room was dim and it took Sam’s eyes a moment to adjust. When he could see again, it wasn’t what he expected in the slightest. He saw a faded-looking room with no desk, a lot of books, notebooks lying on the ground in separate stacks, a couch and a large, beat down leather chair with a leather-bound notebook and a laptop sat on the chair. The man who must have been Chuck sat on the couch.

“Sam Winchester, eh?” Chuck was looking down at a pile of papers next to him. Sam wondered briefly how he could find anything in the mess of a room, but then thought maybe that’s how he stayed organized. Chuck continued talking, “Freshman. Brother of Dean Winchester. Nervous for his first day and no schedule in hand.”

Sam took a deep breath and began his attempt at an explanation, but Chuck stopped him with a hand up and a genuine smile. “Don’t sweat it, kid,” said Chuck, “Dean told me everything. I have a copy of your schedule for you, and I’ve put a couple special people in your classes. You’ll like them.”

Chuck gestured to the chair occupied by the laptop and notebook, and Sam moved those and sat down. Chuck pulled out two pieces of paper, one for himself and one for Sam. Sam looked at his schedule. First was a shop class with a teacher named Mr. Singer.

“Right, so you’ll go to shop with Mr. Bobby Singer. He’s a great guy, he’ll know who you are, you’ll enjoy that class quite a lot. After that you have history with Mr. Odinson, then English with Mr. Gabriel. Then you’ll go to gym with Mr. Lucifer, you’ll have that class with Dean, and then you’ll have lunch. You’ll go to choir class with Ms. Ellen, then math with Mr. Noble, and you’ll finish out the day with creative writing back with Mr. Gabriel. I trust that Dean showed you a map of the school?” Sam nodded. “Excellent,” Chuck smiled. “Mr. Singer first. Take this pass from me so he doesn’t give you hell for being late.”

Sam took the pass and stood up, walked to the door and thanked Chuck for his schedule. Chuck gave him an easygoing smile, “No worried, kid. And if you need anything, you’ve got a friend right here.” Sam nodded and exited Chuck’s office, taking a right and heading to shop class.

He walked in the class and a strong-looking, built, stern man stood at the front of the class. Sam walked toward him, handed him the pass from Chuck, and when Mr. Singer nodded, Sam sat down in the only unoccupied seat. 

“So,” said Mr. Singer, “As I was saying-” and he dove into a deep explanation of class safety procedures and reasons for them. Sam was sitting, quiet and attentive, and then he felt a folded up piece of paper his the back of his head. He picked it up and unfolded it, and saw a picture someone drew of Sam being beaten up. It said, “After class.” Sam turned around and saw a mysterious looking student in dark clothing, smiling venomously. Sam’s head immediately started swarming with all sorts of bad memories from middle school and elementary school. Bullies. Then a chair scooted over toward Sam from his left and he heard a voice whisper, “Hey.”

Sam looked toward the voice and saw a taller, older boy with curly brown hair, glasses, and excited blue eyes. he wore a light purple button-down and had a lazy air about him. The boy leaned toward Sam and whispered, “What’s your name?”

Sam looked around and whispered, “Sam. What’s yours?”

The boy leaned back and murmured, “Bruce. Bruce Banner.” The name flashed in Sam’s head and he recognized one of the most popular boys in school. Sam looked back at Bruce and said, “Um, aren’t you a senior?” Bruce nodded, “You a freshman?” Sam nodded back and Bruce grinned, “Well, I know how tough it can be, so if you need anything, or if that kid back there gives you hell, you just let me know, okay?” Sam nodded once more and then Mr. Singer said, “Excuse me, boys, am I interrupting something?” Bruce looked up and smiled politely, saying, “No, sir. Just saying hello.” Mr. Singer looked annoyed but went back to his safety lecture, and Sam smiled to himself because the first time he ever got in trouble in high school was for making a friend.


End file.
